dario102fandomcom-20200214-history
Ionut
Main information Ionut, also known as King Ionut is a member of the Angels of Death MC in Liberty city. He is Romanian descent and is known for being notorious on overeating and being patriotic to both USA and Romania. The time when he joined Angels of Death is unknown, however he is known for having dissed Zoran, a member of the Albanian Mob. Ionut is known to have financial problems, and often takes money from his fellow brothers in the motorcycle club Gang War with The Lost After Johnny Klebitz went to Los Santos,the Angels of Death and the Lost MC went to war again after a conflict that left one of Ionut's friends dead. Upon declaring war, Ionut set off for blood. He killed many high ranked Lost MC members.Ionut being supported with equipment by the Albanian mob in this conflict. He kept pulling errands for Albanians, such as destroying a Pegorino business stand in Alderney City, winning races in the behalf of the Albanians, etcetera in exchange for direct help in turf wars. Furthermore, he stole a car from the Pegorinos in favour of Albanians, and killed several Lost MC members in Alderney near the Lost MC clubhouse. The Gang war ultimately ended with a truce between both sides after a sit-down. AoD Betrayal and the Job Shortly after hearing that Ionut had been running errands for the Albanian Mob, the leader of AoD decided to ambush him at the warehouse in Bohan Industrial but failed. He then was tipped by Arti about a big job going on, where Niko Bellic, Dardan, Arti and Small B were going to steal the cocaine brought in by the brother of the deceased Aldo Pegorino. They ambush him, kill him and then take the cocaine. The group escapes by boat thanks to Ionut and sell it in the black market. Ionut then focuses on causing trouble for the AoD. He makes a deal with the Lost MC and helps them in a new gang war that sparked shortly after the truce. Eventually, Ionut and Johnny Klebitz team up and kill the AoD leader. Ionut then assumes leadership of the Angels of Death and makes peace with the Lost MC. Internet Ionut is a regular poster in craplist.net, there he claimed to have had a relationship with Anna Faustin, but had to break up due to the pressure applied by her father, Mikhail Faustin. He also has posts including the gang war between AoD and the Lost, where he dennounced the Lost and insulted them for killing his friend. Another post of his is that where he describes how he defeated Graci in a street rap battle. This event is believed to have sparked the beef between the two. After he was deserted by the Angels of Death, he wrote about it on craplist.net and called the AoD ungrateful pieces of shit. A fragment of his post also included "Jhoony Klebitz better". After consolidating his power in AoD again, he wrote about the new golden era that the AoD was going to go through. Vehicles Ionut owns a bulletproof Freeway and a stolen Super GT. Later he also steals a Comet from an AoD high rank member. After he, Arti, Dardan and Small B stole the cocaine off Aldo Pegorino's brother, Ionut was allowed to keep the boat for himself as an extra reward for doing most of the job. Category:Characters Category:Humans Category:Mortals Category:Gangsters Category:Leaders